phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
I Believe We Can
" |image= It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned.jpg |caption= |band= Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan feat. Phineas |band2= Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan feat. Phineas |album= Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! (soundtrack) |released= |performed= |genre=Soul, pop, R&B |label= |runtime= 1:30 |before= "Space Adventure" (Phineas) |after= "Summer Belongs to You" (Phineas) |video= Episode Version. Demo Version. }} " " is a song performed in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" by Clay Aiken with backing vocals by Chaka Khan, acting as musical "stunt doubles" for Phineas and Ferb, with Phineas having a minor role at the end. Lyrics Lyrics in parentheses are background vocals sung by Chaka Khan Clay Aiken: What is a summer really But a tepid month or three? Ferb: Clay Aiken? Phineas: Yeah. I hired a stunt singer, what do you think? Clay Aiken: If you agree with Buford That's all it will ever be And we don't need to break the laws of physics To make a day that's longer than a day We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe And stop all the naysayers from naysaying 'Cause I believe we can And that's the measure, the measure of a man It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned But I believe we can I believe we can (Ooh, I believe, I believe we can) And that's the measure, the measure of a man (Oh, that's the measure of a man) Phineas: (to Ferb) Chaka Khan. Nice. Clay Aiken: We'll make it back here (We'll make it back here) to where we began...(Oh...) Phineas (on the show), Clay Aiken (on the album): Or at least that's the plan! Chaka Khan: Of course, first you're gonna have to fix this wing, yeah! Hey where's Perry? Gallery |name= }} Background information * On the soundtrack album, the line "or at least that's the plan" is sung by Clay Aiken. * This song is not translated into any other language (but subtitled in some broadcasts), as with any other song sung by a guest star that appears physically in an episode. * This song originally was to have been a more satirical and self-aware inspirational song, This is Our Inspirational Song, with which this song shares only an intro (slightly rewritten). * Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan are wearing Phineas and Ferb's "Summer All The Time" collection. ("Run Away Runway") * The line "And that's the measure, the measure of a man" references Clay Aiken's 2003 debut album, Measure of a Man. Errors *When Clay Aiken sings "And that's the measure, the measure of a man," for the second time, Ferb's bigger eye was in front of his little eye. *When the camera zooms in on the kids after the wing breaks, the neighborhood kids and Ginger, Adyson and Holly are missing. Also, part of Gretchen's shirt turns red but turns back to orange in the next shot. In the next shot as well, Katie disappears. *When the wing breaks and everyone falls, Katie suddenly gets Adyson's hairstyle but returns to her normal hairstyle when the camera zooms in on the kids. Also, Adyson herself is gone in the same scene. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson BMI Work #11885883 Continuity *This is the first time a guest star says, "Hey, where's Perry?". References See Also *''Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!'' *''List of songs'' de:I believe we can pl:I believe we can Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Clay Aiken Category:Songs sung by Chacka Khan Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:I